


We're Much More Fun Split Up

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I just had this weird idea, I just... I don't fucking know, I'm Sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire decide to show Peridot all the fun things they have learned here on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Much More Fun Split Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna fucking cry

Peridot and Garnet had been left alone while the other three gems went to search for Jasper. Garnet felt they weren't going to find her today while Peridot just didn't care enough. Peridot was standing in the center of the living area, ranting about how awful Jasper was. Garnet was listening... At first. Now she's just into herself as the two gems she was made of conversed.

'You sure this is a good idea, Sapph?'

'Yes. It'll be quite entertaining as well.'

'If you say so.'

Garnet looked up while the other gem was mid rant. "Peridot."

She looked over. "Have something to ask?"

"I'm going to do something you kept asking for." She smiled.

Peridot blushed and hoped Garnet had not been reading her new log. Since Lapis Lazuli destroyed the tape recorder, she's been writing how she feels. Steven calls it a... "Diary". And in that "diary" she's been asking when will Garnet kiss her. "Uh... W- will you?"

"Uh-huh." She stood up. Garnet turned to pure white then suddenly two smaller blue and red gems appeared.

"O- oh. Unfusing. You know, I don't mind that you two do that anymore." She crossed her arms and looked at the two. All three of them were the same height. Despite Peridot's hair making her appear taller.

The two walked over to Peridot. "We just wanted to show you some things we've learned here on earth." Sapphire spoke, as Ruby giggled.

They both went to opposite sides of Peridot and hooked her arm. "Some really fun things!" Ruby added.

Sapphire kissed Peridot's cheek. Ruby then did the same. "Wh- what?" Peridot blushed. "What is happening.

Sapphire trailed a finger up Peridot's body. "We're showing you something fun."

Ruby lightly grabbed her butt. "Come on, Dot. You know it'll be fun."

Peridot screamed and jumped forward, closer to the couch. "W- w- wait! Y- you two! Are a thing! Together! Why would you want... Me...?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Peridot. And we know you have feelings for Garnet." She shook her head.

Ruby laughed. "You're not very good at acting calm and collected."

She backed up, sitting on the couch. "I'm just really confused right now. I'm not sure how to feel. You two are Garnet... Yet... You aren't."

The two walked forward. "Just let us..." Sapphire covered her mouth and giggled. "Please you."

"Just for this moment. We live to serve you, Peridot." Ruby smiled.

They both sat down, with Peridot in between. Sapphire grabbed her face and kissed her softly. Ruby leaned over and kissed her neck. Sapphire was soon deepening the kiss while Ruby was licking her neck. The blue gem pulled back as the red one was sucking on the skin. Ruby sent kisses down Peridot's neck and stopped wear the clothing began.

Peridot looked away as Ruby paused. "Come on, don't be shy."

Peridot blushed as she pulled the top of her space suit off. All she revealed for the time being was her torso. Ruby hugged her from behind, arms going below hers. Sapphire kissed her again and began to kiss her neck. Ruby grabbed her breast and squeezed them. Peridot moaned slightly in response to what the two gems were doing. Peridot had honestly never felt anything like this before. She really liked it.

Slowly Ruby moved her hands underneath her space suit. She moved further down and touched were she was wet. "Ah... R- Ruby!" The Ruby laughed quietly as she began to rub Peridot in a very sensitive spot. Peridot could not handle what was happening. With Sapphire licking her neck and Ruby touching down there. She felt like she was going to burst.

Ruby kissed the back of her neck as she stuck her finger inside her entrance. It wasn't easy considering how they were positioned. Sapphire began to suck on Peridot's nipple. With her other hand she rubbed the unoccupied one. "S- Sapphire..."

Ruby continued to rub her sensitive spot. "If you ever don't know whose name to shout, just say Garnet."

Peridot panted. "O- okay..."

Ruby pulled the rest of Peridot's space suit off. It was getting in the way to say the least then Ruby and Sapphire swapped spots. Ruby continued what she had started and inserted a finger into Peridot.

Her head rested on Sapphire's lap. "How does it feel?" The blue gem looked down at the moaning one.

"Really good... I see why you like her, Sapphire..."

Ruby smiled confidently. "Thanks."

Sapphire blushed slightly. "She is really good at that..."

"Do you feel left out Sapphy?" She put out her free arm. "Come here."

Ruby was surprisingly good at multitasking for she was fingering Peridot and making out with Sapphire. Eventually she got too distracted and pulled out. Ruby began to send a trail of kisses down Sapphire's neck. Peridot was now on the couch rather than Sapphire's lap. She looked up as Ruby made Sapphire moan quietly. Now she felt kind of left out. She crawled back over to the two and moved Sapphire's hair out the way. She drug her tongue down her neck and thought back to what Ruby was doing to her. She hugged Sapphire from behind and began to squeeze her breasts.

"Peridot..." She turned to the side. "You've learned some things."

"Heh... Yeah..." If she could blush any harder her entire face would be dark green.

"Sapphire, do you wanna take that dress off? I'm pretty sure Peridot feels uncomfortable being the only one naked." Ruby smirked.

She had already begun taking the dress off. "I'm sure that's the reason, Ruby." She tossed it I the floor next to Peridot's space suit.

Ruby scooted back as Sapphire turned around. She kissed Peridot again and rubbed her sensitive area. "You're so wet Peridot..."

She was too busy moaning to respond. The blue was also rubbing her nipple with the free hand. The unoccupied one was rubbed up against Sapphire's

Ruby was just watching and enjoying. But she kind of wanted some action too. "Want to try something?" The red gem asked. The blue gem stood and left Peridot there. Ruby moved over to pick up Peridot and put her on the arm rest.

"Wh- what now?" Ruby spread her legs and moved forward. She dragged her tongue up Peridot's sensitive spot.

Peridot moaned. "Oh my stars..." Ruby began to suck on the nub as Peridot's back arched.

Sapphire moved behind her and took her breasts in her hands. She began to rub the nipples and pinch them.

Peridot's tongue was hanging out slightly for she was being over stimulated.

"Guys..." She was panting again. "Something is about to happen. I feel like I'm going to..."

"Cum?" Sapphire asked with a smile.

"What's that-" Suddenly she let out a loud shout of pleasure. Surprisingly enough, she shouted Garnet's name.

The three were now sitting on the couch hugging. Peridot in the middle of course. "Was it fun, Peridot?" Sapphire asked.

"Y- yes... B- but now I'm very tired..."

"Why don't you take a nap?" Ruby suggested.

"What? Gems don't need sleep." She yawned and held on to Ruby. "I'll be... Fine..." She closed her eyes and started snoring softly.

Later on... Peridot slowly opened her eyes. Her head was resting in something soft. She looked up and she was face to face with Garnet. "Morning, sleepy head."

She unwrapped her arms from around her and sat up. She was fully clothed. "Wh- what happened?" Her face turned a darker shade of green.

"Oh, you just fell asleep. Nothing really happened." She smirked. "Nothing at all..."


End file.
